Forum:Canon pronunciations
This is with regards to pronunciations of article subjects in canon, such as that of Strategema. Instead of a bg note stating that the pronunciation is in the script, can't we just post the pronunciation in the article, since (in most cases) it was given in canon? 31dot (talk) 20:32, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :Actors have been known to mis-pronounce things...--LauraCC (talk) 20:34, August 22, 2016 (UTC) ::I have been hearing Mission Log Podcasts lately. The commentators are having fun with Shatner's pronunciation of sabotage.--Memphis77 (talk) 21:04, August 22, 2016 (UTC) A mispronunciation could be mentioned as such, with a statement that it different than that of the script. I don't think every article needs a note saying "The script says it is pronounced X way" when we could keep it simpler. 31dot (talk) 21:41, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :::First, I think it would be a mistake to just blindly start moving those pronunciations from the background to the main text: just because the script prescribes a certain pronunciation, that neither means the term was actually pronounced that way in practice, nor does it mean that that that pronunciation is canon. :::But yeah, 31dot hits the nail on the head with the underlying issue: those bits of script info were added because a certain user made the (not entirely unreasonable) judgement that they would make a good background note, but really they're mostly not all that interesting or useful. Adding the pronunciation (as heard in the episode) might arguably be a usefull idea, and if the script pronounced it differently that would surely make for an interesting background note, but having the script and only the script pronunciation feels a bit odd, and having them both when they are the same is even odder. -- Capricorn (talk) 22:00, August 22, 2016 (UTC) That is what I was kinda getting at. 31dot (talk) 22:31, August 22, 2016 (UTC) :::Yeah sorry, I got hit by an edit conflict :p -- Capricorn (talk) 00:02, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Don't apologize. You said it better. 31dot (talk) 00:03, August 23, 2016 (UTC) ::As I am the one adding the pronunciations, what are the new instructions?--Memphis77 (talk) 01:38, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :::Pause that effort until this is resolved. And it's premature to say when the topic has only been up for a day, but I think unless other voices are added, the way this is going the pronunciations will probably mostly have to go. -- Capricorn (talk) 14:36, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :If only one actor flubs the term, how do you know who's flubbing? Probability? Maybe everybody else got it wrong. Generally, what is said or written is canon. :Talk:Erit and Hygienist come to mind. One is considered canon despite not matching the script, while the other is seen for what it was; a typo. I guess the difference is, "Hygienist" (vs Hygenist) is an English language word, whereas "Erit" (vs Erib) is a proper name, and an Andorian one at that. --LauraCC (talk) 14:53, August 23, 2016 (UTC) ::::I think that it becomes relevant when there are multiple pronunciations. And they should be BG notes, such as "the script A stated that this was pronounced X, but script B stated that this was pronounced Y. Shatner followed Y, but Nimoy tended toward X" or something. -- sulfur (talk) 15:41, August 23, 2016 (UTC) ::New instructions received and acknowledged. Effort paused.--Memphis77 (talk) 15:56, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :::::Btw, regarding the scripted pronunciations, a lot of the instances of on-screen mispronounciations I've come across are due to the fact there was no pronunciation guide in the script. I think TOS and TAS didn't have pronunciation guides, and it was only with the advent of TNG that TV Trek got scripted pronunciation guides. This led to such flubbs as "Baylok" vs. "Bahlock" in , and the unusual pronunciation of "Orion" in . For the later series that did actually have scripted pronunciation guides, it was routinely delivered with the final draft, usually one of the last parts to be added to the script. --Defiant (talk) 17:24, August 23, 2016 (UTC) :Regarding Balok; they had just met him. LOL, it's as though the viewscreen had subtitles instead of sound and somebody muffed reading his name. --LauraCC (talk) 17:27, August 23, 2016 (UTC)